impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Hernandez
Shawn Hernandez (born February 11, 1973) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed with IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name Hernandez. He is an eight-time World Tag Team Champion, having held the TNA World Tag Team Championship five times, the NWA World Tag Team Championship twice and the IWA World Tag Team Championship once. Hernandez is also the co-promoter of the Houston, Texas-based promotion Latino Wrestling Entertainment (LWE). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Border Toss'' / Mega Bomb ''(Throwing crucifix powerbomb) **Diving splash **Sitout inverted powerslam **Sitout powerbomb *'Signature moves''' **''Air Mexico'' (Over the top rope suicide dive) **Biel throw **''Crackerjack'' (Overhead choke suplex) **Delayed vertical suplex **''Get Off Me'' (High-impact shoulder block, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) **Overhead gutwrench backbreaker drop **Slingshot shoulder block **Spinning powerbomb **Thrust spinebuster *'Managers' **Hector Guerrero **JBL **King **Konnan **Jesse James Leija **Rosita **Salinas **Sarita *'Nicknames' **"The Texas Sandstorm" **"The Tex-Mex T-Rex" **'"Super-Mex"' *'Entrance themes' **'Ring of Honor' ***"Ruff Ryders' Anthem" by DMX ***"Never Scared" by Bone Crusher **'Lucha Underground' ***"Mucha Macho" by Benga Boys **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Mercenaries of the Elite Guard" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Elite Guard) ***"Dawgz" by K-Dogg, Mad One & Maniak (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"To Live and Die in LAX" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"Te Gusta O No!!" by Dale Oliver ***"Hardcore" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"5150" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"Stand Up" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. (used as a member of Mexican America) ***"The Anthem" by Jess Jamez & MVP (used as a member of The Beat Down Clan) ***"Cold Blooded" by Viceversah (used as a member of the OGz) Championships and accomplishments *'European Wrestling Promotion' **EWP World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'Extreme Texas Wrestling' **ETW Texas Championship (1 time) *'Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre' **FILL Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Effect Wrestling' **FEW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Global Alliance Wrestling' **FGA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Homicide *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Homicide *'NWA Florida' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Southwest' **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pure Action Championship Wrestling' **PACW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'55' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011. *'River City Wrestling (San Antonio)' **RCW Championship (1 time) **RCW Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) – with Ryan Genesis (1), Michael Faith (1) and Homicide (1, current)[ *'Texas All-Star Wrestling' **TASW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TASW Hardcore Championship (1 time) **TASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ministuff *'Texas Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Homicide **TNA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Homicide (1), Matt Morgan (1), Anarquia (1) and Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (2) **Feast or Fired (2008 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) **Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament (2008) – with Homicide **Match of the Year award (2006) with Homicide vs. A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels at No Surrender *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Gimmick (2006) with Homicide as the Latin American X-change **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Homicide as The Latin American X-change *'XCW Wrestling' **XCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **XCW TNT Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni